Sellbot Factory
The Sellbot Factory is just that, a factory. Inside of the factory are many groups of Sellbot Cogs for Toons to defeat, obstacles for them to complete, and barrels for toons to restock Gags, Laff Points or Jellybeans. A group of four Toons can enter the elevator to defeat the factory. The Sellbot Cog Factory has two entrances: The Front Entrance and the Side Entrance. It really doesn't matter where you enter, especially if you are defeating every Cog in the factory, but most Toons choose the Front Entrance. Click here for a map of the factory. Study it before you enter and see what route you want to take. There is a widely used long factory route that you will probably take once you have enough laff points and good enough gags to fight the extra cogs. This route involves fighting ALL the Cogs in the factory. In Toon News...for the Amused!, a map that a Doodle found in Sellbot HQ was released to provide Toons with a map of the factory. thumb|300px|right Obstacles Inside the Factory there are three main obstacles which involve quick reflexes. Two of them lead to rooms with restock barrels. The Paint Mixer can be reached through a door to the right just after you emerge onto the East Catwalk from the direction of the Gear Room. Once you enter the door wait for one of the pistons to come to the level of the platform you are standing on and jump to it. There are five pistons in total, and you have to jump to them and across to the Paint Mixer Storage Room, which contains several restock barrels. Stomper Alley is accessible by turning left just after the Duct Room. Study the pattern of the stompers for a bit and remember that you are safe right between the two big stompers and the four little stompers. Your goal is to get to the other side of the stompers. The Lava Room can be reached by going left from the room just after Stomper Alley. Gears are spinning and a conveyor belt is moving backwards. You have to get across the conveyor belt without the gears pushing you into the lava. You can't wait between the gears because the conveyor belt is constantly pushing you backwards. As you get closer to the end of the conveyor, the gears will spin faster. Falling into the lava or paint will result in a loss of two laff points, and if you stay in there for too long you will keep losing laff points until you get out. When you get crushed by a stomper you will lose three laff points. If you get in there you can get gags and jelly beans in restock barrels.Some toons just go in the side factory enterance for jelly beans. Goons are located in the Lobby, the West and East Catwalks, and the Warehouse. Stomp on them to temporarily disable them, but watch out—one touch to their searchlight will cause you to lose between seven and ten laff points. They move pretty slowly but even so are quite deadly. Restock barrels are located in the Lobby Hallway, Stomper Alley, Paint Mixer Storage Room, and Lava Storage Room. Jellybeans are also found as well as gags. Factory Limits The Front Entrance has no Laff limit, but the Side Entrance has a Laff limit of thirty-one. Even if your total Laff exceeds thirty-one, you must have at least thirty-one Laff points remaining to enter. Final Battle After successfully defeating many groups of cogs and working their way past obstacles, Toons must face the Factory Foreman in the Center Silo Control Room. He is a level 9 Skelecog, the highest level Cog in the factory. When you battle him you also battle three level 6 Sellbots. To battle the VP a toon must complete their Sellbot Cog Suit. To earn a Sellbot suit part, one must defeat the factory. A Toon is rewarded one suit piece when they defeat the Factory Foreman. Once all ten pieces of a Sellbot suit are obtained you need merits to earn a promotion each time you fight the VP. When a toon that has received all ten cog suit pieces defeats the Factory Foreman they are rewarded with merits. You can also get merits by defeating Sellbots out on the street or in buildings but most people go in the Factory even if they only need a few merits. Gag Experience Many people say that the factory is the best way to get sound points, as the cogs are weak enough that using lure and taking them down one by one is a waste of time. Also it is more likely that the Toons you are with will have sound than it is that they will have lure. You can finish most of the battles in one round each if you and your three companions have the aoogah or better, but it is ideal if at least two Toons have the elephant trunk so that you can finish the east and west silos in one round as well. There are three common ways to defeat the Foreman. This battle is usually completed by the three Toons with the best gags using sound and the other Toon using their strongest throw on th e Foreman. However if all toons only have the Aoogah then all four toons will use it so that the level six Cogs are destroyed. If this is the case then the Foreman will attack; after that you can defeat him using throw or squirt. If you all have an Elephant Trunk and one or two Toons have the foghorn, then you will all use your strongest sound and this will be enough to cause the 110 health-point Foreman to explode. Some people will insist on using Lure all through the Factory. You can either comply and use throw or squirt, or you can ignore the Lure and use Sound. Trivia *None of the rooms in the factory show actual cog production. *The factory has some mixed Skelecogs and Cogs in battles. *The highest level Cog in the Factory is level 9. *The lowest level Cog in the Factory is level 3. *Almost all the battles except the Factory Foreman battle can be destroyed with a Fog Horn. (any battle with a level 6+ cog will not be destroyed with one single fog horn). *A complete factory with an invasion at the end will give you 776 merits, but without an invasion it will only give you 388. *Toons go to the factory to mostly get merits or their Sellbot Cog Suit. *The Sellbot Factory was originally going to be called the Sellbot Leg Factory. Toons would get a Sellbot Leg Cog Suit part here. *In the game files, it is still called the Sellbot Leg Factory. *Before Cashbot HQ was released, it was much harder. Gallery Screenshot-Fri-Apr-02-12-32-07-2010-233027.jpg|Toons in the pipe room. Sellbot-factory-map.jpg|A map of the factory. Category:Mini Bosses Category:Cogs Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Locations Category:Sellbots Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Sellbot Factory Category:Members Only Category:Member Access Locations